Line of succession to the Luthori Throne
The line of succession to the Luthori Throne is a list of the people in line to succeed to the throne of the Holy Luthori Empire. The succession is regulated by various Constitutional Acts dating back to the birth of the Holy Luthori Empire, which limits it to the heirs of Richard the Lionheart, as determined by male-preference primogeniture and legitimate birth: *A person is always immediately followed in the succession by his or her own legitimate descendants (his or her "line") except for any legitimate descendants who already appear higher in the line of succession. Birth order and gender matter: older sons (and their lines) come before younger sons (and theirs); a person's sons (and their lines), irrespective of age, all come before his or her daughters (and their lines). *The monarch must enter into communion with The Luthori Church after accession. *A person born to parents who are not married to each other at the time of birth is not included in the line of succession. The subsequent marriage of the parents does not alter this. Apart from identifying the next monarch, the line of succession is also used to select the Counsellors of State (and a regent if the need arises) under the provisions of the Regency Act. Line of succession At present this page attempts to list all the living descendants of St Richard the Lionheart who are in line of succession. Boldfaced explanations showing how the people in the following block descend from Richard. Any persons on the list who are currently members of the Luthori Royal Family are noted in boldface also. Descendants of William III (2501–2566) Descendants in the line of St Richard → William III. Current monarch: HIM Empress Mary, Queen of the Luthori, Empress of Alduria, &c (b 2519) William III → Mary HIE Emperor Philip III of Alduria (Crown Prince Philip; b 2550), son of Empress Mary HIH The Duchess of Yodukan (Princess Josephine of Yodukan; b 2581), daughter of Emperor Philip HIH The Earl of Laloquon (The Prince Henry; b 2554), son of Empress Mary HIH The Prince Michael (b 2560), son of Empress Mary HIH The Princess Relena (b 2560), daughter of Empress Mary HIH The Princess Florence (b 2564), daughter of Empress Mary Descendants of Edward II (2442–2501) Descendants in the line of St Richard → Edward II. Descendants of Sophia, Princess Electress of Tinako Descendants in the line of St Richard → Edward II → Sophia, Princess Electress of Tinako. Sophia of Tinako → Rudolph IV of Hulstria → Ferdinand I of Hulstria → Klemens II of Hulstria ]] His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Kaiser Godric I of Hulstria (b 2549), son of Kaiser Klemens II HIM Prince Rudolph (b 2579), son of Kaiser Godric HIM Archduchess Henrietta (b 2581), daughter of Kaiser Godric HIM Archduke Balthazar (b 2549), son of Kaiser Klemens II HIM Archduke Rudolph (b 2553), son of Kaiser Klemens II HIM Archduchess Victoria (b 2551), daughter of Kaiser Klemens II HIM Princess Thrúd of Beluzia, daughter of Princess Victoria HIM Archduchess Augusta (b 2521), daughter of Kaiser Ferdinand HIM The Duke of Flieder (Kyril von Flieder; b 2542), son of Archduchess Augusta His Grace The Margave of Greifßtein (Klemens von Flieder; b 2585), son of the Duke of Flieder Miss Ann von Flieder (b 2585), daughter of the Duke of Flieder HIM Princess Magdalena of Pontesi (b 2544), daughter of Archduchess Augusta HIM Prince Joshua, son of Princess Magdalena HIM Princess Isabelle, daughter of Princess Magdalena Descendants of The Princess Anne Descendants in the line of Richard the Lionheart → Edward II → The Princess Anne. Descendants of Prince Carolus, 1st Duke of Utagia (2478–2559) Descendants in the line of Richard the Lionheart → Edward II → The Princess Anne → Prince Carolus, 1st Duke of Utagia. Princess Anne → Prince Carolus HRH Prince Philip of Utagia (b 2535), son of Prince Carolus The Lord Charles Adlerberg (b 2575), son of Prince Philip The Lady Mary Adlerberg (b 2577), daughter of Prince Philip HRH Princess Beatrice of Utagia (b 2524), daughter of Prince Carolus The Lord Cedric Herringspauner (b 2551), son of Princess Beatrice = Descendants of Prince Oscar, 2nd Duke of Utagia (2519–2559) = Descendants of the line of Richard the Lionheart → Edward II → The Princess Anne → Prince Carolus, 1st Duke of Utagia → Prince Oscar, 2nd Duke of Utagia. Princess Anne → Prince Carolus → Prince Oscar ]] HRH The Duke of Utagia (Prince Gustavus of Utagia; b 2541), son of Prince Oscar HRH The Earl of Adlerberg (Prince Philip of Utagia; b 2585), son of Prince Gustavus HRH Princess Edith of Utagia (b 2581), daughter of Prince Gustavus HRH Princess Louise of Utagia (b 2587), daughter of Prince Gustavus Category:Luthori monarchy Luthori throne Category:Succession to the Luthori crown